


【DC个人感想】失去归处的红罗宾－被留在过去的提姆˙德雷克

by roverbian



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Red Robin (Comics), Robin (Comics)
Genre: Other
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:08:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27008605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roverbian/pseuds/roverbian
Kudos: 10





	【DC个人感想】失去归处的红罗宾－被留在过去的提姆˙德雷克

警告：  
我写这篇时比较激进，所以绝对有对ＤＣ官方甚至是部分角色剧情不友好的评价。请包涵（？）

标题的失去归处和被留在过去都是现在进行式，大家懂的。

我先打个提姆的TAG：  
温和、聪颖、思虑周全。强烈的同理心、顾全大局、自己选择肩负责任的人、被夺去选择权的人。  
观察者、冷静、疏离、孤独、挣扎、受尽苦难、流离失所。  
逐渐把自己变成＂蝙蝠侠＂的人（不是称赞）

以前我写过对提姆的想法，但那时写得不够完整，这篇文会把以前的想法整理起来一起写在这里。

我现在依旧认为提姆是罗宾中那个最特殊的存在，因为他既是当事人也是旁观者。他会成为罗宾并不是蝙蝠侠选择了他，而是他自己查出蝙蝠侠与罗宾的真实身分，判断蝙蝠侠不能没有罗宾而自己找上门，在通过考核后自己决定成为罗宾的人。  
而提姆也对此自豪，在少年泰坦Ｖ３中他就说过：＂我不是被选择的，是我自己做出选择。＂

提姆相当看重自己选择这件事，他从登场开始就不断靠自己的能力去选择自己要走的路。而这跟他出身于一个健全的家庭有密切关系，不涉及生命危险时他的父亲杰克相当尊重他的意愿，很少限制提姆的行动。  
提姆在青少年时期已经有了相对独立的人生观，这也使得提姆在还是罗宾时受蝙蝠侠的影响其实最浅，蝙蝠侠对他来说是良师益友而不是父亲。所以提姆刊里跟蝙蝠侠关系也是最融洽的，甚至可以相对平等的聊天。  
（然而这一切在红罗宾结局也宣告破裂了，后面细述）

提姆的人生转折几乎都发生在他１５～１７岁这段期间。而影响最大最悲伤的事件是他的父亲被卷入针对正义联盟的身分危机，被杀死了。  
此后提姆的心始终笼罩在父亲的死亡下，提姆恐怕会认为父亲是因自己而被牵连的，因为提姆是蝙蝠侠的罗宾，才让敌人牵连到了父亲。

第二，父亲的死亡让提姆失去了自己的家，他变成一个孤儿了。也失去了对自己未来的一个选择权：回家、或者继续当义警。  
若是提姆不再当义警，他就再没有理由进入韦恩庄园。是的，即使他被布鲁斯收养，他与韦恩家的羁绊依旧脆弱不堪。  
他不像迪克一早就被布鲁斯收养，与布鲁斯有多年亲情。也不像杰森那样被布鲁斯亲自相中带进家中。提姆不是被布鲁斯选择的，他是自己选择来到韦恩庄园的。他引以为傲的选择权此时却变成让他的羁绊变得脆弱的原因之一。他很清楚他就是个中途加进来的外人，很多时候他被当作韦恩家的贵客，而不是韦恩家的孩子看待。

提姆与康纳的友谊，除了康纳真的非常好之外，也源于提姆的同理心与孤独。提姆在学校时当然也有朋友，但他其实一直都跟他们格格不入。成为罗宾后更没心力去维系他的日常生活。他会决定去找蝙蝠侠也是源于他这种孤独（以及他亲眼目睹格雷森家惨剧的童年噩梦）

康纳是复制超人基因的造物，他没有童年，打从诞生时就没有与这世界的联系，他的超人基因并不能让他直接变成超人的家人。这两个都与普通人疏离、内心孤独的少年自然能互相了解，以强大的友情羁绊来建立他们在这世界上的联系。  
康纳的死对那时已经失去父亲的提姆是再一次的沉重打击，使他痛苦到一度尝试想再复制出自己的朋友，他失去了那个互相理解彼此孤独的挚友，失去了那个在他需要时永远会出现帮助他的搭档。

然后，是他以为史蒂芬妮死了。  
提姆跟史蒂芬妮的搭档很可爱。说到这里就得说提姆的感情生活其实仅次于迪克，他有许多与女孩们互有好感的描写（红罗宾时期还能同时跟三位女孩暧昧）。就连希瓦夫人都被他吸引主动教他武艺（半误）  
我认为迪克的感情生活这么丰富（混乱）是因为他渴望温柔的关怀和爱。提姆虽然没有这么严重，但他或许也本能的想从女孩们那得到一些羁绊，一些与世界的联系。多一些会记得他的人。

在提姆心里史蒂芬妮还是特别的，只有史蒂芬妮能一直和他分分合合、又不搞什么凄苦误会，大多数时候两人相见都是愉快居多。提姆遇见的女孩这么多，都没一个能越过史蒂芬妮在他心中的地位。

就这样，父亲、挚友、以及心仪女孩的离开让提姆决定使用拉萨路之池的力量，当然在夜翼的阻止下他最终放弃了，不得不接受重要之人离开他的现实。  
而这件事实际上让提姆和迪克一直稳固的兄弟情产生了裂隙，提姆知道迪克不会一直让他依靠，当迪克选择理性判断一切、顾全大局时会站在提姆的对立面。而他们之间的裂痕在达米安出现后就难以修补了。

不得不说，达米安是导致提姆精神痛苦与失去归处的主因。当达米安出现时，提姆是想好好与他相处的。可是达米安单方面视他为绊脚石、占据罗宾与韦恩家位置的敌人。差点杀了提姆，之后更是各种精神霸凌肉体冲突。  
提姆尝试过修复与达米安的关系，可是他也只是个十七岁少年，他理智上知道达米安会变成这样不是这个孩子本身的错，是扭曲的教育让达米安变成这样。他知道达米安需要一个像迪克那样的人引导他、包容他。但是一直被伤害被排斥，提姆还是会痛啊，更别说在这时期他本来就处于人生低谷。

达米安对提姆的态度其实也很复杂，虽然大多数时候都是各种暴力。  
他轻视提姆，但是这种轻视实质是一种强烈的危机感带来的自大，实际上他很忌惮提姆，他知道提姆一直都有能力可以拿回自己的位置，而如果韦恩家更需要的是提姆，被母亲丢来韦恩家的达米安就没有地方可去了。

提姆与达米安的冲突之所以不能停止，就是因为这是货真价实的归处争夺战，韦恩家的容身之处太少，而达米安很长一段时间都只知道用掠夺和攻击来取得自己要的事物。  
红罗宾时期达米安变得比较圆融，他也开始尝试不一直去攻击提姆，尝试去友好的合作。他就算表面上排斥提姆，内心到底是认同他的，而且对他来说，或许得到提姆的认同也是他能留在韦恩家的一个证明。

所以达米安在看到提姆居然把他放在警戒名单上时才爆炸了，他对迪克和阿福的怒吼明示了他其实有为了过去对提姆的伤害在反省，他正在努力。提姆却不接受他。  
当然提姆的名单其实真的没有恶意，就连迪克也认同提姆这么做，他对提姆的唯一建议是：＂你应该把密码设定得更困难。＂  
然而提姆早就已经累了，他已经放弃主动去修补跟达米安的关系还要被他拿刀捅这回事。估计ＤＣ也不想让他们和好，所以他们差劲的关系到重启后其实也只是表面上有改善，因为重启后的提姆根本不是提姆的关系。

（所以坦白说我不喜欢塔莉亚，我理解塔莉亚的爱就是把孩子推下山崖迫使他强大的母狮子，但是把达米安变成这样她和雷霄古绝对得负责好吗。甚至她帮助杰森，让达米安来找布鲁斯也不完全是基于善意。她对他们有关怀，可是更多是利益考虑）

只是在迪克选择让达米安成为罗宾，而单方面无视提姆的意见要提姆独立。不管提姆怎么说他还没做好准备，他想自己选择独立而不是像被赶走一样。迪克都还是为了大局牺牲了提姆，他夺走了提姆的选择权。  
而达米安又偏偏是布鲁斯的亲儿子。那提姆能怎么想呢，当然是多年情谊不如血缘，他在韦恩家的羁绊就是这么脆弱，当亲儿子出现他就该让位了。

提姆对迪克失望了，他唯一能挽救自己与韦恩家关系的希望就是失踪的布鲁斯。所以才有了红罗宾的故事。  
当然看完红罗宾都知道，布鲁斯回来也没能挽回提姆与韦恩家的羁绊。他依旧是可靠的盟友、伙伴、韦恩集团的ＣＥＯ。但他就不是真正的家人。

整部红罗宾是提姆试图找回自己的选择权、试着找回自己的归处的故事。他知道少年泰坦也不是自己真正的归处，泰坦们有他们的生活他们的亲人。这也是提姆很少主动去找康纳的主因，康纳在少年泰坦与跟肯特夫妇的生活中已经找到了自己在这世界的位置，超级小子有了自己的家。提姆不能干扰他的生活，他不能影响挚友好不容易拥有的归处。

红罗宾中高登警长曾对提姆说＂你一天比一天像蝙蝠侠。＂这句话绝对不是在肯定他的能力，而是在暗示提姆的精神状态。而大家都知道蝙蝠侠是世界最知名的精神病患。

整部故事里提姆解决了很多问题，但他自身的问题始终得不到解答，反而把他朝深渊拉得越来越深。  
在红罗宾刊的最后，提姆和布鲁斯终于因为回旋镖队长（杀父仇人）的事起了争执。提姆设计了一个连环陷阱，一个只要回旋镖队长还有善性就不会入坑的陷阱，但事实证明牢狱没有让这家伙改过向善。  
提姆终究没有复仇，但是他的计谋让布鲁斯警戒。一直以来提姆都很好，是最不需要布鲁斯担心的那个罗宾。但是布鲁斯在这件事上看见了提姆隐藏得很深的黑暗，他对仇人的憎恨没有一丝削减，他甚至拥有了能设计一切让仇人自掘坟墓，却绝不会让人怀疑到他身上的能力。

布鲁斯不再如以前那样信任提姆了，他将提姆放进了有朝一日会走上歧途的名单中。  
而提姆很明白布鲁斯在想什么，他早就知道布鲁斯一直都不完美，也知道这一日终究会到来。  
而提姆仍然有自己选择的能力，他能自己选择要走什么样的路。  
提姆再一次站到了他人生的岔路口，他依旧与世界疏离、他还未找到他的归处。但他的故事就这么戛然而止。提姆是个人刊最多故事最完善的罗宾，但他在漫长旅程上承受的痛苦仍未得到解决。

然后闪点发生，ＤＣ宇宙重启了。  
提姆˙德雷克还在寻找他的归处，他并没有跟着来到重启后的世界，他或许被留在那里，或许到了其他的世界。  
重启后的任何提姆都不是他，只是有着他名字并且被打散重组的人。

他太好了，所以才没有被一起带过来。这个世界不值得。

到底是怎么清奇的脑子会觉得把一个塑造完整人气又高的角色拆得七零八落，把他的名字他的制服他的经历拆给其他人是好主意？  
妈的智障！我终于有机会骂出来了！


End file.
